Harry Potter y el joven mitad lobo
by Negunkaba
Summary: Un nuevo año.Hay nuevos estudiantes en Hogwarts pero a uno en particular le preocupa a Harry. Esta puesto en el sexto año. Por el momento le pongo rated como T, puede que cambie.


Harry Potter y el joven mitad lobo

Otro año en Hogwarts, más alumnos de primer año, unos que salen y otro que avanzan de año entre ellos Harry Potter claro junto con sus amigos Hermione y Ron.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados, cada uno en su respectiva casa y preparados para el banquete pero antes como siempre había que recibir a los de nuevo ingreso. Las puertas grandes del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a lo de primer año pero había algo diferente esta vez, cuatro de los alumnos de primer año eran muy altos y no parecían ser novatos en lo absoluto o al menos eso le parecía a Harry cuando los distinguió.

El profesor Dumbledore se levanta para dar algunos avisos antes de todo.

--- Otro año. Les doy la bienvenida a todos nuevamente y… --- hizo una pausa para observar la atención de los estudiantes hacia él --- solo tengo un aviso. Este año tenemos invitados, aunque más bien debería decir ingresados a nuestra escuela a cuatro nuevos estudiantes que no serán puestos en primer año…

Se oyeron por un momentos murmullos de cada uno de los alumnos que se encontraban en el gran comedor y entre todos se empezaba a oír mucho ruido tanto que la profesora McGonagall pidió el silencio casi a gritos.

--- Gracias Profesora McGonagall, --- continuo el profesor Dumbledore ---y ahora hemos de darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos ingresados que tendrán el honor de estar con nosotros como estudiantes de sexto año. Por Favor Profesora MacGonagall

E inmediatamente la Profesora MacGonagall hizo pasar a los cuatro jóvenes ya bastante grandes de edad, de gran estatura, uno de ellos era gordo, de pelo negro en forma de hongo y tenia la piel colorada, otro era de cabello pelirrojo con piel blanca y parecía ser el mas alto. Uno de ellos que caminaba al lado del gordo tenia cabellera rubia, el cuerpo escuálido y la piel extremadamente pálida y por ultimo uno caminaba en frente de los tres aparentando ser el líder tenia piel blanca, cabello negro y que le llegaba a los hombros igual que al pelirrojo.

Todos los miraban como si pertenecieran a otra dimensión. Harry únicamente miraba al que iba en frente de los cuatro, le asustaba la mirada de odio que este mostraba a simple vista pero fue mas su temor al captar que el lo miraba de reojo. Por su pare Hermione también observaba el mismo que Harry y ron simplemente se volteo sin darle importancia.

Finalmente los cuatro chicos se acercaron hasta la mesa principal donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall trajo de nuevo el sombrero seleccionador.

--- Y ahora --- anuncio el profesor Dumbledore --- daremos a conocer a nuestros nuevos estudiantes y seleccionaremos la casa en la que estarán.

La Profesora McGonagall alzó el sombrero seleccionador y también sacó un pergamino muy chico.

--- Muy bien el primero en pasar será… Charlie Fat---

El gordito se acerco muy nervioso porque se oyeron algunas risitas por parte de los alumnos y también el comentario de Ron.

--- Ha, Charlie Fat no cabe duda de que el apellido le queda como anillo al dedo--- se burlo Ron y Harry sonrió un poco pero Hermione no.

En ese momento el sombrero seleccionador examinaba al chico gordo.

---- Hm……. Muy bien serás ¡Ravenclaw!

Se oyeron algunos aplausos por parte de los de la casa de Ravenclaw y algunos comentarios de que si queda en esa casa, mientras el chico se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los de Ravenclaw pero muy nervioso.

Después la Profa. McGonagall alzó de nuevo el pequeño pergamino.

--- Ahora el siguiente es… Judas Snake --- el joven rubio y pálido se acerco con una gran sonrisa y en cuanto el sombrero rozó su cabeza este grito:

--- ¡Slytherin!

En este caso muchos de slytherin aplaudieron ya que se alegraban de tener a un nuevo miembro como ellos en su casa y mientras el joven Judas se acercaba a la casa la profesora Mcgonagall volvía a nombrar a otro de los dos que quedaban.

--- Ahora el turno es de Lemian W. Demoy

El joven alto pelirrojo se acerco poco a poco y en ese momento Ron, George y Fred Weasley se fijaron mucho en él.

--- Miren tiene la misma cabellera que nosotros --- dijo Fred.

--- No me sorprendería que fuera uno de nosotros ya que mis padres pudieron haber dejado hijos regados ya que no podían cargar con tantos--- se burlo George.

--- Mejor cállense y no hablen así de mamá--- replico Ron

--- Aunque no vas a negar que el se parece a ti--- dijo Fred y entonces le dieron otro vistazo al mismo tiempo que el sombrero seleccionador gritaba:

---- ¡Gryffindor!

--- Guau ¿y no te sorprende que también sea de Gryffindor Ron?--- le dijo George.

--- A lo mejor es un primo lejano, --- dijo Ron--- todo puede pasar verdad Harry… ¿Harry? --- pero su amigo no le prestaba atención, estaba mas enfocado en conocer al ultimo de los jóvenes.

--- Y por ultimo --- anuncio la profesora Mcgonagall --- Logan Wolff.

El joven se acerco con aire despreocupada y a muchos les asusto la expresión de su cara. En es momento el sombrero seleccionador decidía la casa del joven pero…

--- Hm.… otro de esos casos, si, otro de esos casos en los que cualquier casa podría ser tu casa pero la que mas conviene es la de slytherin ya que saca el potencial de jóvenes magos como tu.

--- Decide ya --- murmuro Logan

--- ah, una mente despechada, de ideas claras y propósitos de otro mundo pero a la vez decidido, muy bien, entonces ya se como elegir. Pertenecerás a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

También hubo varios aplausos pero por parte de la casa de Gryffindor al momento en que Logan pasaba a sentarse en la mesa junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

--- Ay, no --- murmuro Harry

--- ¿Qué sucede Harry?--- pregunto Hermione al verle un rostro de desaprobación pero el chico solo se limito a decir.

--- No, nada.

Después esperaron a que los alumnos que ya eran de primer año pasaran a sus correspondientes casas y una vez terminado esto empezaría el banquete.

---- Bueno --- se levanto una vez mases profesor Dumbledore--- y con esto hemos concluido la bienvenida para dar inicio a nuestro banquete.

Y con una palma los alimentos se asomaron en el plato y los alumnos empezaron a degustar como perros hambrientos. Por su parte Ron agarra poco de todo, al igual que sus hermanos, Harry era el único que no comía solo observaba a los nuevos chicos.

--- Come algo Harry--- le comento Hermione y luego volteo para ver a quien observaba.

--- ¿Qué sucede? --- pregunto Ron con la boca llena.

--- Ron traga antes de hablar --- le reclamo Hermione pues el chico había escupido un podo de comida en su plato.

--- No sé pero juraría que ese chico me estaba mirando y no muy gratamente --- comento Harry

--- A lo mejor fue tu imaginación --- dijo Ron aun con la boca llena y escupiendo un poco.

--- ¡Ron! --- exclamo Hermione.

--- A lo mejor tienes razón --- y con esto comenzó a degustar su plato de comida.

Esta vez no noto que uno de los jóvenes, Logan, lo observaba detenidamente y como había dicho lo veía de una forma llena de ira.

El banquete termino y los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos a sus respectivas torres para descansar. Ron dirigía a los de primer año mientras que Hermione llevaba al grupo de sexto a la torre. Iba platicando con Harry y con Seamus.

--- han visto a los dos nuevos chicos de gryffindor, ¿dan miedo no? --- comento Seamus.

--- Si, será mejor que no despegues tu mirada de ellos Hermione --- dijo Harry.

--- Tranquilos, mientras yo sea la prefecta nadie infringirá las reglas --- comento Hermione muy orgullosa de ser un prefecta muy recta aunque…

--- ¿Cuando hablas de no infringir reglas te refieres a que debemos hacerte caso a ti? --- comento una voz suave pero firme e hizo que los tres chicos se espantaran por un momento. Voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que el nuevo chico pelirrojo que se parecía a Ron se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada muy tranquila.

---- Si, yo soy la prefecta --- afirmo Hermione y dándose la vuelta para llegar directamente al retrato que los conduciría a la sala común pero…

--- Si tú eres la prefecta entonces… no deberías detener el pleito de esos dos tipos de allá --- comento el pelirrojo.

Hermione se volteo sorprendida, no había notado que dos jóvenes de sexto se estaban lanzando hechizos y se maldecían uno al otro. Ella fue a detenerlos y mientras tanto Lemian se volteaba hacia Harry.

--- Harry Potter, es un placer --- dijo Lemian llamando la atención de Harry quien lo miraba muy sospechoso. --- ¿puedo estrechar tu mano?

--- claro--- no estaba seguro si dársela o no pero en un apretón de manos que podía pasar. Harry estiro su brazo para estrecharle la mano y Lemian hizo lo mismo pero al hacer contacto mano a mano por la cabeza de Harry pasaban imágenes en cámara rápida, un niño muerto, cabeza de calavera con una serpiente en la boca, un hombre encapuchado y un perro grande.

Todo esto paso y como un rayo Harry soltó la mano de Lemian quien sonreía y luego se alejaba guiñándole un ojo a Harry y mirando de reojo a Seamos.

---- ¿Qué paso Harry? --- le pregunto Seamos ya que lo notaba asustado y confundido.

---- Nada, él…

Pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que apenas acabo con le problema de los jóvenes.

--- ¿pueden creerlo? No hemos comenzado las clases y ya se hacen los problemas aquí pero en fin…---- Hermione se volteo hacia el retrato de una dama gorda y murmuro.

--- Dulce de menta --- y el retrato dejo pasar a los alumnos y muy pronto tanto la chicas como los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones, todo quedo en silencio, todos dormían excepto Harry quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de presenciar, en lo que había visto en su cabeza al tocar la mano de Lemian. No podía dejar de pensar que este año aguardaba muchas sorpresas con los nuevos alumnos.


End file.
